Mon héros
by Midorima-Takumi
Summary: "Je ne suis qu'un pantin désarticulé, un être conçu dans l'unique but de satisfaire leurs envies malsaines." Izuku, jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, vit comme prostitué pour subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de sa mère. Mais alors qu'il pense que plus rien ne pourra lui apporter de l'espoir, son héros apparaît.


**Hey ! Bon je tenais à faire un OS du genre depuis un moment déjà mais je ne trouvais pas d'inspiration. Ce n'est qu'après avoir écouté Roxanne de The Police et Salope de Bigflo et Oli que je me suis enfin lancé. Si vous connaissez les chansons - et si vous avez lu le résumé - vous vous doutez qu'ici la prostitution est évoquée. Celle que je décris n'est pas forcément un reflet de la réalité, je tiens à préciser. Mais du coup, le sujet n'est pas facile à évoquer et je sais que ce texte ne sera d'ailleurs pas parfait à ce propos. J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de l'aimer ^_^**

 **Aussi, dans cette histoire, je prends en compte la théorie comme quoi le grand frère inconnu de Shoto n'est autre que Dabi sauf qu'ici, Touya est un peu OOC et il n'a pas rejoint l'Alliance.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Kōhei Horikoshi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je sens les caresses sur ma peau, les souffles âcres sur mon corps, les râles de plaisir contre mon oreille… Je ne suis qu'un pantin désarticulé, un être conçu dans l'unique but de satisfaire leurs envies malsaines. Aucune douceur, aucune pitié. Je ne compte plus les soirs où je rentre, la peau tachée de bleus à cause des coups sous le regard mortifié de ma mère. Je ne compte plus le nombre de clients qui se sont joués de moi, qui m'ont promis monts et merveilles pour au final me jeter comme un vulgaire objet incapable de sentiments. Si seulement ils prenaient conscience de leurs actes, de la douleur qu'ils m'infligent. Les heures passées sous la douche à tenter d'effacer leurs traces, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, m'imaginant ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais choisi un autre chemin. Si je n'avais pas choisi la solution de facilité. La seule raison qui me pousse à continuer, à lutter, est ma mère. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, pas après tous les efforts qu'elle a fournis pour m'élever. Son salaire est bien trop misérable pour que nous puissions manger à notre faim et l'argent que je gagne nous aide énormément. Bien évidemment, elle ne sait rien de mes activités nocturnes, elle pense naïvement que je travaille dans un bar bien payé et je ne veux pas l'alarmer. Alors je continue à sourire, à la rassurer, mais mon cœur saigne à l'intérieur.

Un gémissement de libération plus tard et je sais que mon client en a terminé. Il passe une main moite dans ses cheveux blonds épineux et tente de reprendre son souffle, ses yeux carmin me détaillant avec son éternelle lueur prédatrice. Il fut un temps où lui et moi étions amis, où nous jouions et riions ensemble. Mais le destin a fait de moi un sans alter, un moins que rien à ses yeux. Je n'étais plus que Deku, le minable juste bon à se faire frapper et à le libérer de sa frustration permanente et lui n'était plus que Kacchan, mon bourreau, mon client. Il se relève, s'habille et s'en va, sans un regard pour moi. La seule chose qu'il me reste de lui après son départ est une liasse de billets m'étant destiné. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et attrape mes cheveux aux reflets verts dans mes mains. Il a été plus violent que d'habitude, j'ai mal. Je retiens mes larmes du mieux que je peux et reste ainsi durant de longs instants. Quand j'ai enfin le courage de jeter un oeil à mon portable, je remarque que minuit est passé depuis bien longtemps. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Je ne suis qu'une chose : retrouver mon lit et oublier, oublier toutes ces horreurs que je supporte à longueur de soirées.

Le passage dans le couloir de la demeure froide où je reçois mes clients est douloureux. J'entends les hurlements de souffrance de certaines filles, les sanglots honteux des autres garçons dans mon genre et les rires gras des hommes qui s'amusent à déverser leur plaisir en eux. Je me stoppe devant une porte d'où émanent les pleurs d'une jeune femme et je ferme les yeux d'impuissance. Je serais incapable de réconforter Ochako aujourd'hui. Alors je pars, je fuis.

Sur le chemin du retour, je croise un sans-abri. Il est toujours là, à la même place. Parfois, j'en viens à penser que j'ai plus de chance que lui. Il n'a ni foyer, ni famille, contrairement à moi. Alors, comme tous les soirs, je m'arrête face à lui et glisse un billet dans le bonnet à ses pieds. Il me sourit tristement, les multiples coutures sur son visage se contractant, et joint ses mains en signe de remerciement. Je lui rends son sourire après un vague salut de tête et tourne les talons. Le claquement de mes chaussures résonne dans le silence de la ville. Le vent souffle abruptement, me faisant frissonner de froid et mes mains viennent chercher un peu de chaleur en se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Comme souvent, mes pensées divaguent sur l'idée d'une vie meilleure. Une vie où j'aurais pu vivre mon rêve de super-héros, étudier aux côtés de Kacchan avec qui j'aurais pu renouer. Avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés, quelqu'un à aimer, qu'importe son genre. Lui offrir ma première fois, tout cet amour que je n'ai jamais pu donner. Mais tout cela n'est qu'un rêve illusoire à présent. Jamais plus je ne pourrais espérer avoir une vie normale, une vie comme les autres.

Sans même m'en apercevoir, je suis arrivé. Je scrute la bâtisse qui me sert de maison et éclate d'un rire froid, sans joie. Ce n'est rien qu'un vulgaire bâtiment sur le point de s'écrouler. L'extérieur est aussi sale et minable que l'intérieur, à l'image des locataires. Un regroupement de personnes rejetées, sans argent ou encore droguées du matin au soir. À quel moment ma vie a-t-elle pu devenir aussi pitoyable ? Je soupire au grincement de la porte quand elle s'ouvre et une odeur de moisi me fait retrousser le nez. Un jeune homme descend des escaliers, ou peut-être est-ce une fille et passe à côté de moi, sans même un salut. Ses cheveux étrangement mauves se balancent au gré de ses pas et son visage est tiré de fatigue. J'hausse les épaules, sans plus m'en préoccuper et me dirige vers mon appartement, le cœur en miettes. Ma mère est allongée sur le canapé, dormant à poings fermés. Elle paraît si innocente, si fragile. Je n'ai qu'une envie, hurler face à l'injustice que l'on vit. Mais à la place, j'embrasse tendrement son front en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit. Si seulement mon père n'était pas parti en nous laissant derrière, jamais notre vie aurait été la même.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, le regard dirigé vers le plafond. Les voisins du dessus hurlent, se lancent des injures et je coince ma tête entre mon oreiller pour ne plus les entendre. Et là, seulement là, je m'autorise à déverser toute ma peine et mon désespoir.

* * *

-Depuis quand tu fumes Shoto ?

Je dévisage mon frère, la cigarette entre mes doigts. Son ton est désapprobateur mais je vois bien à son regard qu'il comprend le besoin que j'ai d'avoir ma bouffée de nicotine. Ses doigts s'enflamment d'une lueur bleutée qu'il approche de ma cigarette et l'allume avec un soupir. Je souffle dans l'objet avec satisfaction. Assis à même le sol, nous observons les passants dériver face à nous. Ils nous évitent, craignant qu'on leur réclame de l'argent. Mon regard passe d'une personne à l'autre sans véritable enthousiasme et je critique mentalement tous ces égoïstes qui ne seraient même pas fichus d'aider un jeune adulte dans le besoin. Tirant rageusement sur ma cigarette, je baisse les yeux.

-Tu ne comptes pas rentrer à la maison Touya-nii ?

-Pour que papa me pousse encore à bout et que je me retrouve au bord de la mort pendant une semaine entière ? Regarde-moi Shoto, je suis la honte de la famille. Mon corps est brûlé, je n'ai aucune qualification et papa peut déjà s'estimer heureux que je n'ai pas fini par rejoindre cette Alliance de Super-Vilains qui a fait tant de bruit durant tes années de lycée. Donc non, je ne rentrerais pas. La vie ici est pathétique mais je préfère ça plutôt que de retourner à la maison.

Je ne réponds pas, comprenant la logique de mon frère. Je me dis que j'ai bien de la chance à côté de lui. Du haut de mes dix-neuf ans, je suis déjà un héros très prisé par les agences et surtout, je fais la fierté de mon père. Pourtant, souvent je rêve de ne pas être vu comme Shoto Todoroki, le fils du grand Endeavor, mais simplement moi. La nuit est tombée depuis un moment déjà et je remarque qu'il est grand temps pour moi de partir mais mon regard se retrouve happé par une silhouette au milieu des passants. Mon cœur rate un battement en l'apercevant. C'est un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge et de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux ébouriffés sont un mélange hypnotisant de vert et de noir et ses yeux sont d'un émeraude scintillant. Mais son expression est douloureuse, blessée. Aucune once de bonheur n'émane de lui.

-C'est Midoriya, m'indique mon frère tristement, un prostitué du coin, un pauvre gars à qui la chance ne sourit pas. Je l'ai souvent vu passer dans le coin, recouvert d'hématomes atroces. Mais c'est un type super et trop généreux pour son propre bien. Il me donne toujours un billet quand il rentre chez lui.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, le jeune homme s'arrête à notre niveau et dépose quelques pièces. Ce n'est que près de lui que je remarque sa joue rougie. Une gifle si j'en crois la marque de main qui défigure son visage. Ça me révulse.

-Désolé, c'est tout ce que je peux donner ce soir…

-C'est déjà suffisant pour moi, merci, affirma Touya en joignant ses mains pour remercier le garçon.

Ce dernier s'éloigne de nous et je remarque que mon frère ne le quitte pas du regard. Une lueur de fureur brille dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi, accablé.

-Un gosse comme lui mériterait mieux ! Notre monde est vraiment injuste. Et où sont les héros dans ces moments-là, hein ?

-Touya-nii...

-Je dis juste que ce garçon devrait avoir un héros pour veiller sur lui et pour empêcher tous les hommes qui achètent son corps de le battre de cette manière…

Mon frère a raison, encore une fois. Je me lève et lui tends quelques billets qu'il prend avec gratitude avant de le quitter à contre coeur. Touya a toujours été le frère dont j'étais le plus proche enfant. Il aurait pu me jalouser, virer du mauvais côté mais à la place, il a surmonté sa douleur et a toujours veillé sur moi. Seul son passage à l'hôpital avait brisé quelque chose en lui, le faisant quitter la maison malgré les contestations de notre père. Ça ne nous a pas empêché de rester en contact. Tous les mois, je viens lui rendre visite pour lui donner un peu d'argent, histoire qu'il ait de quoi se sustenter. Mais je suis incapable de faire plus, Touya refuse mon aide. Alors je fais le maximum qu'il puisse accepter de ma part.

Mes pensées dérivent vers le garçon aux cheveux verts et une idée fugace me traverse l'esprit. Peut-être pourrais-je devenir son héros ? Je secoue la tête en me traitant d'imbécile. _Tu es bien naïf mon pauvre Shoto, jamais il ne voudra de ton aide._ Je prends une nouvelle cigarette et la coince entre mes lèvres.

* * *

Les rues sont de plus en plus froides en ce mois d'hiver et je ne cesse de grelotter en me dirigeant vers le bâtiment de mes cauchemars. J'aperçois au loin le sans-abri qui attend toujours au même endroit que d'habitude et m'étonne de ne pas revoir le garçon avec qui il avait parlé. C'était la première fois que je le voyais. Je m'étais discrètement permis de le détailler, curieux. Ses cheveux étaient uniques, bicolores. Un côté blanc, un côté rouge. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi de couleurs différentes ce qui le rendait d'autant plus hypnotisant, subjuguant. Le seul défaut notable sur le garçon était sa brûlure à l'œil, une cicatrice disgracieuse mais qui rajoutait quelque chose à son charme. J'avais remarqué son regard posé sur moi mais j'avais préféré l'éviter, incapable de lire les sentiments qui y dansaient. J'étais parti sans avoir eu le courage de ne serait-ce que lui demander son nom. _Mais qu'aurais-tu fait si jamais il te l'avait dit, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il penserait de toi, un stupide prostitué ? Tu n'étais qu'un mec comme les autres à ses yeux,_ me souffle la voix perfide de ma conscience. _Mais une fois ton secret découvert, jamais plus personne ne te verra comme un être humain, seulement comme une poupée utilisable le temps qu'ils s'en lassent avant de te jeter comme un moins que rien._ Je souris amèrement en pensant que cette fichue conscience à raison. J'ai bien trop d'espoir parfois.

Arrivé dans le bâtiment, je me rends à ma chambre et attends mon client habituel, le seul de la soirée. Encore un soir où les heures s'écoulent à une lenteur insupportable. Je ne prends aucun plaisir dans l'acte, contrairement à Kacchan. Je tente de penser à ma première fois mais les larmes brouillent aussitôt ma vue. Il m'arrive d'entendre parfois des jeunes dans la rue raconter leur première fois, comme si c'était le meilleur moment de leur courte existence. Ce n'était pas le cas, pour moi. Avant de devenir ce que je suis, je n'avais jamais donné mon corps à qui que ce soit. Mais c'était la seule solution qui m'était venue au moment de trouver de l'argent. Il était hors de question de vendre de la drogue et à quinze ans, on vous refusait à tous les postes. J'aurais pu arrêter depuis le temps, mais la peur de me retrouver sans rien et que mes antécédents n'entachent ma possibilité de trouver un travail me terrifiait. Alors j'ai continué. Comme je regrette à présent. J'ignore si un jour, je serais capable d'offrir mon corps à la personne que j'aimerais, sans tressaillir à son contact ou avoir la peur constante d'être frappé. Et puis, mon corps est bien trop sale pour qu'une personne l'apprécie à sa juste valeur.

Un coup de rein brusque me ramène à la réalité et Kacchan atteint enfin l'orgasme. Je remercie intérieurement le port obligatoire du préservatif pour ne pas à devoir recueillir sa semence dans mon corps. J'en deviendrais malade. Il se rhabille et me tend l'argent comme tous les soirs, mais aujourd'hui, il ne part pas immédiatement. Il me dévisage sans rien laisser transparaître avant qu'un sourire pervers ne déforme ses traits.

-Tu es vraiment une salope Deku, je reviendrais demain pour te le faire comprendre encore et encore.

Je sens la bile dans ma gorge tandis qu'il quitte la pièce avec un éclat de rire et quelques explosions. Je me sens vraiment comme un moins que rien. Et le manège se répète encore. Le passage dans le couloir, la douleur de mon cœur, tout. J'arrive à hauteur du sans-abri et lui glisse à nouveau de l'argent, un peu plus que la dernière fois. Mais quand je m'apprête à m'en aller, il me retient le bras et je suis surpris de la tendresse et de la chaleur de sa poigne, malgré sa peau difforme.

-Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un bout de gâteau parfaitement conservé, j'ai pris ça tout à l'heure, pour te remercier de l'argent que tu me laisses et pour te faire retrouver un peu de ton sourire. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais…

-Merci.

Et mes remerciements sont sincères. Je tiens précieusement le gâteau entre mes doigts et plonge mes dents à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, une oasis de saveur titille mes papilles gustatives. Depuis combien de temps n'ais-je pas mangé de nourriture aussi bonne ? Le sans-abri me fixe tendrement avant de sourire finement.

-C'est un ami à mon frère qui l'a fait, un ancien étudiant dans le cursus de super-héros qui a préféré abandonner pour devenir pâtissier. Délicieux, non ?

-Oui, je réponds faiblement en prenant soin de savourer l'aliment.

En regardant l'heure, je remarque qu'il est déjà plus de vingt-trois heures et qu'il est temps de rentrer. Je remercie à nouveau le sans-abri qui me tend simplement la main en me couvant d'un regard doux. _On dirait un grand frère qui observe un petit frère qu'il doit protéger envers et contre tout._

-Au fait, mon nom est Touya Todoroki.

-Enchanté, Todoroki-kun. Moi c'est Izuku Midoriya.

Quand je retourne chez moi, ma mère est encore debout. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je l'entends rire de bon cœur en me fixant. Je reste figé sur place, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter avant qu'elle ne s'approche de moi et passe une main sur ma joue. Je remarque que son doigt est rempli de crème. Je rougis bêtement. Elle ne me demande pas d'explication et m'incite simplement à aller me coucher pour ne pas trop être épuisé le lendemain. Impulsivement, je la prends dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolé maman.

-Je le suis aussi, Izuku…

Nous restons de longues minutes dans cette position, profitant du contact de l'autre. J'aimerais que ce moment dure toujours.

* * *

-Tu es sûr de toi, Shoto ?

La bâtisse devant moi était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus détestable. Sale, mal entretenue et sombre, presque dérangeante. Pourtant, j'étais convaincu à m'y rendre. J'avais fait part de ma décision à Touya quant au jeune Midoriya. Son image, sa détresse n'avait cessé de hanter mes pensées durant toute la semaine qui avait suivi notre "rencontre" et c'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de l'aider. Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais c'est le travail des héros après tout. Quand une personne est en détresse, nous nous devons de l'aider. C'est vrai que pour certaines personnes, cette façon de penser est incompréhensible - il suffit de voir Touya râler à chaque fois je tente de l'aider car il estime que sa situation est de sa volonté propre - mais pour Midoriya, je suis certain qu'il ne demande qu'à sortir de cet enfer. Alors mon frère m'avait mené ici, à l'endroit où se rassemblaient les prostitués du quartier pour effectuer leur travail.

-Tu peux y aller Touya-nii, je me débrouillerais tout seul à partir de maintenant.

-Si tu le dis petit frère… N'oublie pas, d'après mes sources, il est à la chambre 101.

Le hall de l'immeuble est aussi miteux que la façade. Ce constat me fait retrousser le nez de dégoût alors qu'un mélange d'odeurs de sexe, de sueur et d'humidité me parvient aux narines. Je m'avance tranquillement, détaillant l'endroit du regard avant que mon attention ne se pose finalement sur une jeune fille assise sur l'un des sièges du hall. Ses courts cheveux châtains encadrent son visage rond et ses yeux marron sont perdus dans le vide. Elle aurait pu être belle si l'un de ses yeux n'était pas cerclé de noir et si ses vêtements n'étaient pas à moitié déchirés. Comment peut-on traiter des personnes, des _humains_ de cette manière ? Ça me dégoûte. J'enlève ma veste et la place sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter. Aussitôt elle se relève, rattrapant ma veste avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol par son mouvement soudain et me dévisage, terrifiée.

-Je suis désolé monsieur m-mais j'ai fini mon service, j-je ne peux pas accepter votre demande si vous en aviez u-une.

Elle ferme les yeux, s'attendant sûrement à ce que je lui crie dessus ou que je la frappe. Du moins, c'est ce que j'en déduis à la vue de son comportement. Je mords ma lèvre furieusement. Merde quoi ! Cette fille doit avoir mon âge, pas plus mais elle a l'air de déjà avoir vécu trop de choses. Trop de _mauvaises_ choses. Je pose tendrement ma main sur sa tête et secoue un peu ses cheveux pour la détendre, comme je le fais avec les enfants lors de sauvetages. C'est ce qu'elle est au fond, une enfant ayant sûrement grandi trop vite. Elle rouvre les yeux en les écarquillant et je vois une larme couler sur sa joue. Ça me fend le cœur. Je suis un héros, je sauve des vies tous les jours et pourtant, je me rends compte qu'il y a encore tant de personnes qui ne demandent qu'à être sauvée et qu'on ne les voit pas forcément.

-Rentre chez toi et soignes-toi, d'accord ? Je lui souffle gentiment alors qu'elle hoche la tête en reniflant.

Je la suis du regard quand elle s'en va et me tourne finalement vers l'escalier. Il faudra que je me renseigne sur cette fille. Je monte les marches, pestant à cause des grincements insupportables qu'elles produisent et arrive au premier étage. Les cris de plaisirs et de souffrances qui sortent des portes closes me donnent la nausée et je ne dois qu'au mur derrière moi de ne pas trébucher. Je me force à faire abstraction de ce que j'entends, de l'horreur qui se produit entre ces murs et m'avance vers la chambre 101. Sur la porte de cette dernière, un panneau "occupé" figure et je décide d'attendre que le client de Midoriya déguerpisse pour que je le sorte de là. Je repense aux paroles de mon frère, sur combien le garçon était généreux et gentil avec lui et à quel point il méritait de vivre mieux. Je ne connais pas suffisamment Midoriya pour en dire la même chose mais j'ai confiance en le jugement de Touya. Et puis, l'entrevue que je compte avoir avec lui me prouvera qu'il est bien ce que mon frère affirme qu'il est. Je soupire en m'adossant au mur et attends. Un rire familier me parvient aux oreilles alors que la porte de la chambre 101 s'ouvre violemment. Mon souffle se bloque à la vue de Bakugou et lui aussi semble ne pas savoir comment réagir à ma vue. Nous sommes collègues mais nous n'avons pas la moindre affinité. Il est violent, bourrin et inconscient de son véritable rôle en tant que héros. Mais il est fort et ça suffit à nos supérieurs. Il s'approche de moi jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent et provoque des explosions près de mon côté gauche. Je me retiens de toutes mes forces de ne pas le brûler pour qu'il se dégage.

-Écoutes-moi bien le glaçon, me sourit-il d'un air dérangé, un mot sur ma présence ici et je te démonte. D'ailleurs, je suppose que tu viens aussi prendre du bon avec cette pute de Deku ? Désolé mais je l'ai un peu abîmé. Profite bien et pas un mot de cet échange, sale merdeux !

Il me tape l'épaule comme il l'aurait fait avec un de ses amis et me salut. J'ai envie de le frapper, de lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais à la place je prends une profonde inspiration et rentre dans la chambre. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me donne envie de vomir. Midoriya est allongé sur le lit, l'arcane en sang et des bleues recouvrent l'entièreté de corps. Si le contexte était différent, j'aurais sûrement profité de la vue de cette peau blanche parsemée de taches de rousseur ou encore de ses cheveux en pagaille qui le rendent si attirant. Mais l'heure n'est pas ça. Il me voit m'approcher et tente de se redresser avec un faux sourire.

-Vous souhaitez mes services ? Demande-t-il en tremblant de tous ses membres.

La prochaine fois que je croise Katsuki, il fera la connaissance de mon poing. Je sors un mouchoir de ma sacoche et tapote le dessus de son oeil en douceur, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il tressaille au contact mais se laisse faire, trop surpris pour réagir. Il faudra se rendre à l'hôpital pour recoudre cette arcade. Je prends mon temps pour bien nettoyer la plaie de façon à ce qu'elle saigne le moins possible. Midoriya se laisse faire, réprimant tant bien que mal ses grimaces de douleur. Il ne dit rien, ne se plaint pas. On dirait un simple pantin entre mes mains, prêt à accepter tout ce qui suivra. Voilà ce que ses clients ont fait de lui.

-Je voulais vous faire une proposition, Midoriya-san.

-U-Une proposition ? Et puis, qui vous a dit mon nom ?

-Je suis le petit frère de Touya, Shoto Todoroki. Mon frère m'a fait part de l'argent que vous lui laissiez le soir, après chacune de vos soirées dans cet… "Endroit". C'est généreux de votre part. Je suppose que votre situation n'est pas au mieux de sa forme au vue du métier que vous exercez et pourtant, vous n'hésitez pas à lui donner quelques billets de votre "salaire". Pourquoi ?

-C'est… C'est juste que lui n'a pas de toit contrairement à moi. Sa situation est pire que la mienne à mes yeux. Je pensais qu'il n'avait personne sur qui compter et il ne semblait pas tellement plus vieux que moi alors… J'ai fait ce qui me semblait le mieux...

Je vois. Ce garçon vend son corps pour subvenir à ses besoins mais n'hésite pourtant pas à donner à ceux qui lui semblent plus démunis que lui. Mon frère a raison, Midoriya a besoin d'un héros. Je récupère l'une de mes cartes dans la poche arrière de mon jean et la lui tends. Méfiant, il la récupère et lit ce qui est inscrit dessus. Je le vois écarquiller les yeux d'incompréhension.

-J'aimerais vous remercier pour l'argent que vous avez donné à mon frère. Je suis un super-héros en début de carrière mais je dois avouer que je me perds un peu dans tout ce qui concerne la paperasse et qu'un assistant ne serait pas de refus. Qu'en diriez-vous ? Ce n'est pas un travail amusant mais vos conditions seront meilleures que celles que vous avez ici.

-Mais… Votre réputation pourrait en pâtir. Certains de vos collègues viennent ici pour se… Détendre. Ils me connaissent et vous serez pointés du doigt pour avoir recueilli un pauvre petit prostitué sans valeur.

Sa phrase avait été craché avec amertume mais je voyais une lueur d'espoir briller sans ses yeux.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans valeur Midoriya-san. Votre gentillesse et votre générosité font de vous une bonne personne. Et je n'en ai que faire des qu'en dit-on. Alors ?

-Votre proposition est vraiment… Inespérée. J'aimerais vraiment saisir la chance que vous m'offrez mais il y a une personne ici que je ne peux pas abandonner. C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle et moi avons commencé à vendre notre corps en même temps, alors que nous venions d'atteindre nos quinze ans. Je me refuse à l'abandonner.

-A-t-elle une particularité spéciale ? Son alter, quel est-il ?

-E-Elle peut alléger les objets grâce à sa gravité zéro. Son rêve était de devenir une héroïne mais l'entreprise de ses parents est tombée en faillite et elle a dû abandonner ses études pour les aider.

Un alter extrêmement intéressant en soi, surtout pour les sauvetages. Mon cerveau intègre l'information et réfléchi à un moyen de l'exploiter. Je ne peux pas la prendre comme assistante sur le terrain, pour cela il faudrait qu'elle ait suivi un cursus comme le mien en plus d'avoir un permis d'utilisation d'alter. Néanmoins…

-Je pourrais m'arranger avec mes supérieurs pour qu'elle suive une formation express et qu'elle passe l'examen du permis afin de pouvoir m'accompagner sur le terrain. Elle peut être très utile en sauvetage. Si je lui fais cette proposition, avez-vous une raison de refuser la mienne ?

Midoriya secoue la tête, les yeux mouillés. Il serre la carte contre son cœur et éclate en sanglots. Tendrement, je le prends dans mes bras et lui caresse le dos. _Tu as sauvé deux personnes de l'enfer Shoto, sois fier de_ _toi_ , résonne la voix de ma mère dans ma tête et je souris tristement.

* * *

Un an s'est écoulé depuis ma rencontre avec Shoto. Il faut dire qu'après ça, ma vie n'a plus été la même. Je mâchonne mon stylo, marmonnant mille et une réflexions en observant les propositions des agences de super-héros. Shoto est très demandé, trop même. Mais il faut avouer qu'il est l'un des meilleurs héros que je connaisse. Une nouvelle pile de papiers se pose sur mon bureau et Ochako m'envoie un regard navré en me voyant soupirer. Comme promis, Shoto avait réussi à la faire devenir héroïne mais mon amie préférait rester aux côtés de Shoto comme assistante dans les sauvetages plutôt que de travailler elle aussi pour les agences.

-Tu as besoin d'aide Deku-kun ?

-Non c'est bon Ochako-chan, tu peux retourner travailler, je vais me débrouiller !

Elle me lance un sourire resplendissant que je lui rends aussitôt. Son regard autrefois vide est à présent constamment enflammé par une joie et une détermination sans failles. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fille que je retrouvais en larmes sur sa couche, après avoir été forcée à faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas. Non, la fille devant moi est maintenant une femme épanouie et heureuse, mon exact reflet. Elle secoue la main avant de quitter la pièce et je m'autorise une pause. Je rejette ma tête en arrière et ferme mes yeux fatigués. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que je ne sente le doux contact des lèvres de mon fiancé sur les miennes.

-Je vois que ça travaille dur ici, sourit-il contre mes lèvres et je ne peux empêcher un rire les franchir.

-Si tu n'avais pas autant de demandes aussi !

Il m'avait fallu du temps avant que je ne réapprenne ce que c'était de vivre normalement. Chaque contact me terrifiait, chaque regard sur mon corps me rappeler celui que j'étais auparavant. Mais surtout, la vue presque constante de Katsuki lors de ses missions avec Shoto m'était insupportable. Dès qu'il avait su que Shoto m'avait engagé, il s'était assuré de me rabaisser et de me faire sentir comme une nuisance pour que je démissionne et retourne à mon ancien travail pour son seul plaisir. Seulement, Shoto avait tout fait pour me garder à ses côtés, me rassurant sur chacun de mes doutes. Tomber amoureux de cet homme en apparence si glacial mais au coeur si chaleureux n'avait été pour moi que la suite logique des choses. Bien sûr, Shoto avait dû attendre quelques mois avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que me toucher ou me caresser plus intimement, mais à ses côtés, j'avais appris à aimer ça, à enfin éprouver du plaisir.

Nous sommes d'ailleurs fiancés depuis un mois maintenant. Touya était si heureux pour nous quand nous le lui avons annoncé. Pour lui aussi, beaucoup de choses avaient changé en un an. Il était retourné à la demeure familiale malgré sa rancune envers son père, avait trouvé un emploi et économisait un maximum pour s'offrir un petit appartement et être enfin indépendant. Je prie tous les soirs pour qu'il connaisse un bonheur similaire à celui que je vis en ce moment-même. Shoto reprend possession de mes lèvres avec cette tendresse qui le caractérise tant et nous restons ainsi de longs instants, oubliant un peu notre travail. Je suis heureux, enfin.

 _Merci, Mon Héros._


End file.
